


Ebano e avorio

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Angst, Romanticism, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: Può una notte cambiare tutto?Può la musica completare i pezzi mancanti di due anime sconosciute?Una notte che porta complicazione, ma, tra la musica, Harry e Severus si scoprono per ciò che sono realmente. E si vivono e basta finché il sole non sarà sorto.





	Ebano e avorio

**Ebano e avorio**

 

_Una notte di agosto del 1998_

 

Aveva scelto quel pub a caso.

L’aveva colpito quell’insegna piuttosto anonima che mostrava un boccale di birra così sbiadito da vedersi appena.

Lui voleva sentirsi allo stesso modo: anonimo e sbiadito.

Un nessuno che camminava e basta.

Era stanco di vedersi costantemente sotto i riflettori, di non poter fare due passi liberamente o uscire come un qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età.

Aveva sempre qualcuno intorno, sempre gente che lo indicava e urlava il suo nome o che correva da lui anche solo per stringergli la mano.

Per colpa sua erano morte molte persone, perché il resto del Mondo Magico non riusciva a vederlo? Perché non riuscivano a vedere che era soltanto un ragazzo di neppure vent’anni che voleva vivere la sua vita come tutti gli altri maghi.

 _Tu non sei come tutti gli altri maghi_. _  
_

Quante volte glielo avevano detto, forse troppe, e no, non era come tutti gli altri maghi: si rendeva conto di essere diverso, un fenomeno da baraccone, una cartolina o un trofeo da mostrare.

Persino i suoi amici, ormai, non vedevano altro che il Ragazzo che aveva sconfitto Voldemort.

La bacchetta era stata la sua, certo, ma quanti lo avevano aiutato ad arrivare a quel momento? Quanti si erano sacrificati per permettere quella vittoria?

 _Quanti si erano sacrificati pur rimanendo in vita_? _  
_

Continuò a fissare il boccale di birra davanti a sé, il suo, però, non era sbiadito, era ancora pieno, quel bruno quasi nero era ancora lì, e lui non faceva altro che guardarlo mentre pian piano si riscaldava tra le sue dita.

«Allora, hai deciso se vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?»

La ragazza al di là del bancone gli sorrise. Aveva un bel sorriso incastonato in labbra non troppo carnose, di una sfumatura che gli ricordava il vino pregiato.

«Per ora sto bene così, grazie» la liquidò con gentilezza, anche se avrebbe preso volentieri qualcosa: aveva avuto il sentore di patatine fritte fin da fuori il locale, e gli era venuta subito voglia, eppure qualcosa lo aveva spinto a rifiutare.

D’altronde anche la birra giaceva ancora nel boccale.

 

Aveva perso il conto dei bicchieri che aveva sul tavolo e di quelli che avevano portato via.

Ogni tanto un ragazzo si avvicinava al suo tavolo e lo puliva per poi posare sul legno un altro _giro_ , come lo chiamava lui, con quell’accento che non gli sembrava provenire dall’Inghilterra.

E di giri ne aveva fatti tanti.

La testa aveva cominciato già da un po’ ad essere pesante, la vista quasi annebbiata, ma manteneva ancora un minimo di contegno che lo faceva star seduto con una certa compostezza e, soprattutto, gli evitava di guardare il resto degli avventori.

E di parlare.

Di parole nella sua vita ce n’erano state sempre poche. O forse troppe.

In quei momenti, quando l’ebbrezza era né troppa né poca, si chiedeva spesso che senso aveva avuto sopravvivere.

Privarsi di una parte importante di sé per poi vederla urlata come fossero pettegolezzi di un giornale Babbano locale.

«Che dovevo fare? Lasciarla marcire ad Azkaban?» si era giustificato quello stupido di Potter, come se la compagnia dei Dissennatori non fosse stata una giusta punizione per tutto il male che aveva fatto.

Una punizione infima.

E adesso era il povero _vergine_ (non) morto per amore, quello che aveva amato una sola donna nella sua vita pur non avendola mai stretta neppure una volta.

Alzò per un attimo gli occhi dal bicchiere davanti a sé per guardarsi un po’ intorno: c’erano degli istanti particolari in cui gli piaceva guardare le persone, provare a carpirne i segreti e qualche volta, da qualche tempo – cosa che non gli era mai capitata prima –, si lasciava persino andare ad inventare delle storie.

Un ragazzo seduto al bancone lo colpì per la postura che aveva, piegato come se avesse avuto un’infinità di pesi sulle spalle, stretto in se stesso come se vi fossero tante braccia a costringerlo a terra, eppure non doveva avere più di vent’anni.

Si drizzò appena dal divano per osservarlo meglio: sembrava un giovane uomo come tanti altri che aveva visto, ma in quelle spalle curve rivide un po’ se stesso, sentì le sue, di spalle, e per un attimo gli parve volessero congiungersi con quelle come due amici che si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo desiderando condividere orrori e passati.

Tornò con lo sguardo al tavolo e bevve l’ultimo goccio di alcol rimasto nel bicchiere.

Stavolta non avrebbe inventato storie.

 

Dietro di sé qualcuno parlava a voce troppo alta, ma non se ne curava, finché non era lui l’oggetto della conversazione, avrebbero anche potuto urlare o cantare o fare quello che volevano.

Lui, lì, era _nessuno_.

E tanto gli bastava. Tanto gli _importava_.

Parlavano di appuntamenti, esami e ragazze, e per un attimo sorrise, scoprendosi geloso di quelle conversazioni, invidioso per quella normalità che lui mai aveva sperimentato e che continuava ad essere qualcosa di completamente estraneo nella sua vita.

La guerra era finita, avevano vinto, perché non poteva semplicemente essere se stesso?

Non c’era nessuno da combattere, tranne forse i demoni che continuava a portarsi dietro.

Si voltò appena un secondo ad osservare la fonte di quelle voci, e allora lo vide, in un angolo.

Traccia di quei demoni era lì, e fissò quel fantasma che aveva attraversato la sua esistenza da ben prima che nascesse.

Era un dolore che condivideva, una speranza ormai svanita.

Era tutto ciò che non riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle.

Era parte di lui.

 _Era_ lui.

Non seppe per quale motivo, quale impulso lo indusse ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi al tavolo dov’era seduto, forse semplicemente il desiderio di essere guardato senza sottintesi né odio, senza immagini che si sovrapponevano al suo essere.

Voleva soltanto essere uno sconosciuto che lo guardava – e che veniva guardato – per la prima volta.

«Posso?» piegò appena la testa da un lato, tenendo nella mano la birra sempre più calda: sarebbe bastato un incantesimo per renderla di nuovo ghiacciata, ma lì, in quel momento, davanti a quel tavolo, voleva essere soltanto un ragazzo qualunque. _Nessuno_.

«Ci sono parecchi tavoli vuoti,» ma l’unica risposta che diede fu un’alzata di spalle. Nient’altro.

L’uomo scostò una sedia, dando infine un tacito assenso alla propria domanda e allora non si fece pregare due volte – né attese qualche suo ripensamento –, si accomodò e basta, sorseggiando finalmente quel liquido scuro ormai diventato brodaglia.

 

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, scrutandosi appena.

Oltre il colore scuro degli occhi di quel ragazzo, aveva visto molto più di quanto dava a vedere, aveva visto una vita nascosta così bene che gli sembrava di vedersi allo specchio.

Aveva scorto dolore dove c’era gioia, confusione dove c’era pace. Uno sguardo di vuoto mentre mostrava pienezza. Solitudine dove c’era folla.

Distolse il proprio, di sguardo, troppo pressato da quelle immagini e, forse, troppo sbronzo per reggere ancora.

Eppure mandò giù un altro bicchiere, fissando il nero dei suoi occhi ovunque nel pub, in ogni angolo tranne che nei recessi dell’anima del ragazzo. Di _quel_ ragazzo.

Alla propria sinistra qualcuno dormiva, un respiro un po’ pesante, ma si era addormentato come se intorno a lui non ci fosse stato nessuno, incurante del luogo.

Quand’era stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno si era addormentato accanto a lui?

_Non voglio rispondere._

Quando lo aveva avuto un corpo vicino a sé, un respiro sulla propria pelle?

_Non rispondere._

Quando lo aveva visto un petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi, rilassato tra le proprie braccia?

_Non…_

Scosse la testa annebbiata, quasi furioso: quelle erano le ultime domande che avrebbe voluto farsi, le ultime risposte che avrebbe voluto darsi. Non mentre _lui_ gli era davanti.

«Che ne dice se ce ne andiamo da qui? Due passi?» parlò all’improvviso: perché lo aveva detto?

«Ok.»

Nel momento esatto in cui aveva formulato quella domanda, aveva pensato a mille scenari diversi: avrebbe potuto rifiutare ma non lo aveva fatto, avrebbe potuto ridere di lui per quella richiesta azzardata, ma non era successo neppure quello. Niente di quello che aveva immaginato aveva preso forma.

Aveva risposto di sì e si era alzato, rovistandosi per un attimo nelle tasche.

«Lasci, offro io» e lui fece altrettanto finché non tirò fuori qualcosa e mandò giù tutto d’un fiato un liquido denso e scuro.

«Allora grazie» e uscirono entrambi da lì, sentendo l’aria calda di agosto abbattersi con forza sulle loro facce.

 

Camminarono a lungo, continuando a rimanere in silenzio, frugandosi l’un l’altro con lo sguardo, qualche secondo appena.

Camminarono senza sapere dove andare.

«Perché non abbiamo svoltato a destra?» domandò, rompendo per un attimo il silenzio che c’era tra i due.

«Io… beh. A destra, perché?»

«È dove abiti.»

«Io… come…?»

Severus Snape rovesciò un poco indietro la testa e iniziò a ridacchiare, piano e poi più forte, facendo voltare alcuni passanti.

«Quand’è che ha capito che ero io?»

«Sei sempre stato un pessimo Occlumante, Potter» rispose, dando termine a quell’improvviso scoppio d’ilarità.

«Harry.»

«Prego?»

«Mi chiamo Harry. È il mio nome, potrebbe usarlo, sa?»

Snape non rispose, si limitò ad alzare un angolo della bocca, in quel gesto che gli aveva visto fare così spesso da aver perso il conto almeno un’infinità di volte, e per un attimo si ritrovò a fissarle quelle labbra che avevano saputo sputare a lungo nient’altro che insulti – vomitare morte – e si chiese come sarebbe stato sentirle pronunciare il proprio nome almeno una volta. 

Una soltanto.

Dire il suo nome e vederlo per quello che era: niente Lily né James. Niente passati.

Niente fantasmi che venivano a tormentarli entrambi.

Una vana speranza, pensò.

 

*

 

Grimmauld Place era sempre lo stesso identico posto che aveva odiato a lungo, lo stesso arredamento e lo stesso silenzio – e ribrezzo – che sempre vi trovava ogni volta che i suoi piedi ne attraversavano la soglia.

Continuava a gridare la storia dei Black tra alti e bassi, tra orrori e dolori, e niente sembrava indicare che qualcuno vi abitasse, che _Potter_ vi abitasse.

D’altronde erano passati così pochi mesi da quando la guerra era finita, e il peso che si portava addosso non lo aveva di certo fatto pensare ad altro, tantomeno a cose futili come il mobilio di una casa.

Sorrise a quel pensiero: in nessun caso avrebbe immaginato il giovane mago alle prese con mobili e affini.

Avanzò per quella casa che ormai conosceva alla perfezione, eppure era come osservare un posto nuovo, si guardava intorno, da una parte e poi dall’altra, aspettandosi di trovare qualcosa di mai visto.

Aveva un’aria così diversa.

Oppure era semplicemente lui ad esserlo?

O forse era soltanto la mente ancora un po’ annebbiata nonostante la pozione?

«Professore, vuole un caffè?»

Si voltò a guardarlo, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. «Perché no, grazie.»

Qualche minuto dopo tornò con due tazze fumanti e gliene diede una: il profumo che emanava era davvero delizioso, e questo lo stupì, visto il Pozionista scarso che era sempre stato.

Piegò di nuovo le labbra continuando a camminare per quella stanza, ispezionandola quasi, e quando il suo sguardo fu catturato da una cornice poco lontana, poggiata su una vecchia credenza a due ante, per poco non gli mancò il fiato; tenne a stento la tazza tra le dita.

Due passi avanti e Lily era lì e gli sorrideva, ma quell’incanto non aveva niente del bel sorriso della ragazza – _donna_ –, quello che più di una volta aveva riservato persino a lui, carnefice e traditore, era soltanto una lugubre finzione che faceva male. Tremendamente male.

Notò qualcosa, però, che faceva altrettanto male, una consapevolezza che fino ad allora non lo aveva mai trafitto e, dannazione, se doleva!

«Non è proprio come averla qui, vero?» nella sua voce c’era altrettanto dolore.

«No.»

«Ma d’altronde io che ne posso sapere di com’era averla accanto davvero» e la sofferenza aumentava, stretta in un abbraccio dalla malinconia, poteva sentirle entrambe stringersi persino addosso al proprio corpo.

Fece un passo verso di lui, non sapendo bene cosa dire e lo vide fare un sorriso così amaro da fermargli per un attimo il cuore.

Avrebbe voluto scusarsi ancora una volta per ciò che aveva fatto, maledirsi e farsi colpire fino a rimanere a terra esanime, senza più la fortuna – o sfortuna – di sopravvivere.

Si sarebbe fatto uccidere all’istante se fosse servito a riparare almeno in parte ciò che gli aveva tolto. Per pareggiare un briciolo di quella morte.

«Tua madre sarebbe stata molto fiera di te» fu l’unica cosa che disse.

Il giovane Potter non lo guardava neanche, era come se non avesse nemmeno sentito quell’ultima frase, poi lo vide rialzare gli occhi, quegli occhi che sempre lo facevano rabbrividire, e alla fine parlò: «Deve amarla ancora moltissimo.»

Non era una domanda né un rimprovero – e ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto –, ma una semplice constatazione. Una banale ovvietà.

L’amava davvero?

Quel _sempre_ era ancora valido?

«Volevo molto bene a tua madre.»

«Non è la stessa cosa,» ma non avrebbe saputo dire se in quelle parole ci fosse stato disappunto o soddisfazione: perché poi avrebbe dovuto provare una di quelle emozioni?

No, non era la stessa cosa, ma quelle parole gli erano uscite all’improvviso, senza che neppure ci avesse ragionato sopra, come se fossero sempre state quelle corrette, e quello era finalmente il momento esatto per pronunciarle.

Si girò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo, non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere e allora vide un pianoforte un po’ polveroso in un angolo – c’era sempre stato?

«Lo sai suonare?» posò il caffè su quella stessa credenza e si avvicinò allo strumento, grato per una volta a quella dimora per essergli venuta in soccorso.

«No.»

«Posso?» ripeté con lo stesso tono e la stessa piega del volto che aveva fatto il ragazzo quand’erano ancora al bar.

«Insegnarmi?» chiese, non notando quella nota emulativa di sé.

«Per Salazar, no! Ho smesso di provare a far entrare nozioni in quella tua testa vuota,» ma Harry, per qualche strana ragione, non colse un’offesa, ma un certo divertimento, forse perché era ormai abituato a sentire parole simili o forse perché aveva smesso di vedere il _bastardo_ Snape. Il Mangiamorte ed assassino.

Il ragazzo sorrise: «Faccia pure. Credo che Sirius ne sarebbe estremamente felice.»

Lo udì grugnire mentre piegava le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto e allora Harry si ritrovò a ridacchiare per quell’espressione che quasi trovava buffa.

Snape si accomodò sulla vecchia panca spostando da un lato i lembi della giacca, avanzò un poco senza far strusciare le gambe scure in cui notò un elegante intarsio in stile impero e infine regolò l’altezza del sedile in _capitonné_ in gesti che sembravano così naturali, come se li avesse fatti da tempo.

Si sgranchì le dita ed iniziò a suonare.

 

Un movimento deciso e i martelletti si mossero: la melodia lo colpì come un pugno.

La mano destra era agitata, quasi caotica nel suo abbassare e rilasciare i tasti d’ebano e avorio, così febbrile da sembrare che quelle due tonalità si confondessero con il legno stesso e con le sue dita, entrare ed uscire dalla pelle per poi ricongiungersi sulla tastiera.

E mentre una parte era quasi furente, la sinistra disegnava armoniche come un esile pennello che scivolava su una tela ormai finita e ne dava gli ultimi ritocchi.

Le sue spalle si contraevano mentre la schiena si muoveva e lo stesso una gamba, ed Harry non riusciva a staccarsi da quei suoni, ma, soprattutto, non riusciva a staccarsi da quei movimenti, dal corpo del professore così teso e pure così a suo agio come mai lo aveva visto.

All’improvviso tutto si fece più calmo, come se qualcuno ne avesse frenato i movimenti: la schiena più molle, le braccia più rilassate e quelle dita così lunghe e curate che scivolavano su quei due colori come fossero un lembo di seta.

Bianco e nero, giorno e notte, oscurità e luce, tutto si confondeva e confluiva in quella musica ormai più lirica, una delicata melodia di cui poteva percepirne ogni sfumatura, ogni più piccolo pezzo farsi strada tra la carne di Snape e poi in ogni atomo di aria che li separava fino al suo stesso corpo.

E si sentiva vibrare allo stesso modo di quelle onde che arrivavano fino a lui, fino alla propria anima. Fino al cuore che voleva staccarsi per farsi prendere con la stessa cura e cautela. Con la stessa forza.

I capelli si muovevano appena e in quegli istanti avrebbe voluto sfiorarli, toccarli come lui stava toccando quei suoni.

Fece un passo indietro, credendo di impazzire, ma Severus continuava lento, incurante di ciò che stava facendo il ragazzo e delle emozioni che in quel momento lo agitavano.

Poi riprese di nuovo forte, rabbioso su quei tasti come se volesse morderli, inglobare quella musica dentro se stesso fino ad un breve momento che sembrava infinito, quasi come un’onda gigantesca che si abbatteva sugli scogli, per poi scemare e scomparire di nuovo, e le sue dita, allo stesso modo, quasi si fermarono.

Un’inesistente pausa in cui gli sembrò di svenire.

Di crollare a terra mentre le mani del professore proseguivano e la musica carezzava ogni angolo di quella casa che non l’aveva più ascoltata da chissà quanto tempo.

Alla fine si fermò, staccando le dita dalla tastiera ma rimanendo con le mani immobili sopra di esse, come se un incantesimo lo avesse congelato in quella posa, una statua da esposizione.

Non appena la musica cessò, ad Harry sembrò di tornare a respirare, una lunga boccata d’aria dopo esser svanita quell’invisibile stretta alla gola.

Il giovane Potter Appellò altre due tazze di caffè fumante e ne offrì una a Snape che si mosse non appena intuì la sua presenza accanto.

Harry aveva ancora bisogno di respirare, di non pensare a ciò che aveva visto. A ciò che lo aveva fatto tremare.

«Cos’era?»

«Chopin. _Fantaisie-Impromptu._ 1»

«È bellissimo.» Dimenticare quelle emozioni era difficile. Dimenticare di aver visto per la prima volta Severus Snape gli sembrava impossibile.

«Lo è.»

«Perché ha scelto questa composizione?»

«Perché è solitaria, mi ricorda la solitudine.»

Quanto doveva essere stato solo per tutta la sua vita? Quanto!

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi ai suoi piedi per chiedergli perdono, perdono per averlo odiato e per averlo reso compagno fedele della solitudine.

Aveva salvato il Mondo Magico, sì, ma a quale prezzo?

Il dolore su quel volto, l’abbandono oltre quegli occhi scuri così indecifrabili.

«È impeto e calma.»

«È come lei.»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Lei è calmo e riflessivo, ma dentro esplode.» _Esplodi intorno a me!_ Si ritrovò ad urlare dentro di sé, e Snape sembrava aver compreso quel turbamento, tanto da scostarsi appena per cercare di ripristinare quelle distanze che c’erano sempre state tra di loro e che in quelle ore sembravano essersi sgretolate come le più scadenti fondamenta.

 

«Vuoi provare?» si alzò, fissandolo, per lasciargli posto, provando a cambiare binario a quella strana serata, ma Harry sembrava titubante, non si mosse neppure sotto il suo sguardo che avrebbe potuto ancora sondare ogni suo pensiero in un attimo.

«Non mi concedi nemmeno la piccola gioia di un insulto?» le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno che aveva già visto altre volte, eppure sembrava così diverso, gli pareva di non scorgere neppure un briciolo di odio in quell’espressione.

Era _diverso_. Tutto in quella notte sembrava mostrargli un uomo che non aveva mai visto – o che non aveva mai voluto davvero vedere.

Harry non disse nulla, si mosse, avvicinandosi alla panca, nella propria mente ancora le immagini di quelle mani che scivolavano sul bianco e nero. Di quel corpo che sembrava fondersi con la musica stessa.

Provò a fare i medesimi movimenti del suo professore, ma i suoni che uscirono erano sgraziati e sgradevoli.

«Sei sempre stato manchevole di pazienza e disciplina, Potter.»

_Harry, cazzo. Harry!_

Mosse frenetico il collo a destra e sinistra, sentendone scricchiolare le ossa, e riprovò, ma la melodia era ancora piuttosto imbarazzante.

«I tasti vanno accarezzati, Potter» le mani di Snape si allungarono verso le proprie, sovrastandole con il loro candore che quasi si confondeva con quello dei tasti, e ne assaggiò tutto il calore. «Non violentati.»

Tremò appena, sperando che il docente non si accorgesse di quel lieve cambiamento nel proprio corpo, ma quella sensazione iniziò ad irradiarsi dalle proprie mani e corrergli lungo le braccia e poi verso le spalle e infine la gola. E quando il ventre e il petto di Severus si appoggiarono sulla propria schiena, subito avvertì un senso di fuoco.

Cos’erano quelle sensazioni?

Snape si piegò un po’ in avanti, e quella morsa sul corpo non fece che acuirsi fino a fargli tendere ogni muscolo – e saltare ogni terminazione nervosa –, e provò con tutto se stesso a non far trapelare nessuna di quelle sensazioni. Come se fosse vuoto.

E il professore sembrava non aver notato nulla, tanto che continuò ad abbassarsi, stringendogli ancora di più le dita, ed iniziò a muoversi, muovere le sue mani insieme a quelle del ragazzo come fossero soltanto due. Come fossero un corpo soltanto.

Harry si accorse che il basso ventre iniziava a contrarsi e, imbarazzato come mai lo era stato, si alzò di scatto, allontanandosi da Snape come se lo avesse bruciato – e lui, bruciato, ci si era sentito davvero.

In quel momento, in quel preciso momento, capì di desiderarlo. Di averlo desiderato fin da quando si era voltato in quel pub.

E sotto il peso di quella consapevolezza, crollò, pur mantenendosi in piedi, si portò le mani alla bocca mentre alcune lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto.

«Potter, che diavolo ti prende?»

«Io...»

«Potter?» chiese apprensivo, avvicinandosi, mentre lui continuava a singhiozzare, le dita ormai bagnate dal pianto che non riusciva a fermare neppure con tutta la forza di volontà che aveva e in quel momento, distrutto da quella certezza, non ne aveva neppure molta.

 

Tremava come fosse un bambino che aveva assistito a qualcosa di più grande di lui, e per un attimo si rivide lui stesso bimbo, rivide quell’immagine che tante volte aveva visto su di sé mentre le urla s’insinuavano tra le crepe delle pareti e lo colpivano a fondo, più forte di un pugno o di qualsiasi incantesimo.

«Maledizione, _Harry!_ »

Il ragazzo sembrò scuotersi: «Ch-che ha detto?»

«Stavo imprecando, dannato moccioso!»

Harry scostò le mani dalla bocca e gli si avvicinò «Lo dica di nuovo.»

Era stata una pessima idea fargli quella domanda e un’altrettanta pessima idea l’averlo condotto a casa sua, quella dimora che aveva odiato con tutto se stesso a lungo e che ancora puzzava di quel dannato _cane_.

«Cosa?»

«Il mio nome. _Dillo_.»

«Penso sia meglio che io me ne vada.»

«NO!» urlò, afferrandolo per la manica. «No» ripeté, cercando di calmarsi mentre la sua mano era scossa, stretta alla stoffa, a quella giacca che era tornata completamente sua non appena avevano varcato la soglia della dimora che fu dei Black.

«Quella… quella musica… era consolazione e speranza. Era come fissare un uragano ed esserne inghiottiti per poi essere sputati in un mondo privo di afflizioni. Dove non ci sono fantasmi né dolori.»

Provò a tirarsi indietro, ma Harry non lo lasciava andare.

«Ed io… io adesso ho una tempesta dentro di me. _Ti_ prego, placala.»

Severus era sconvolto da tali parole, era immobile, una scultura completamente inerme che veniva attraversata da quelle lettere, da quelle emozioni che lo stavano torcendo come uno straccio vecchio e sporco. «Stai delirando.»

«Ebano e avorio è pure la mia carne e la mia anima!»

Snape lo spinse via in malo modo, sentendosi uno stupido, sentendosi nient’altro che un incapace che non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o dire.

C’era una goccia lì, ferma sulle dita di Harry che ancora era in preda a fremiti, e si fermò per un attimo a guardarla, fissarla avido – _come poteva essere?_ – con il solo desiderio di prenderla tra le sue, di dita, e farla propria. Farne un pezzo di sé.

«Suona su di me, _dentro_ di me e donami sollievo.»

«Tu sei pazzo!» o pazzo lo era lui?

 

Com’era finito a spingerlo tra sé e il pianoforte?

Per un attimo, uno soltanto, nel desiderio del ragazzo aveva visto il suo stesso desiderio. Uno, cento e mille.

La brama di provare ad essere ebano e avorio sotto le mani di qualcuno, di ricevere consolazione e speranza.

Erano, però, nient’altro che tempesta mentre i tasti si abbassavano e la musica gracchiava, uragano contro uragano. Labbra contro labbra.

Bocche sporche di saliva e lacrime. Che sapevano di alcol.

E un’altra goccia, insieme a tante altre, era finalmente diventata propria, un frammento del suo stesso corpo e anima, un pezzo che mancava da tutta una vita facendolo essere nient’altro che incompleto, nient’altro che un vuoto profondo.

Si scostò un attimo, e gli sembrava di essere un folle, di essere ferito e guarito, e poi fece un passo indietro per raccogliere la panca caduta poco prima, quando si erano gettati addosso allo strumento.

La sistemò e si sedette, fissando il vecchio pavimento.

«Non è da lei agire d’impulso, quindi… quindi se non vuole andare avanti, va bene,» ma il suo volto, che aveva guardato per un istante, sembrava voler dire “me lo farò andar bene”.

Si fermò per un attimo a riflettere, distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli occhi ormai tornati verdi: aveva davvero agito in preda ad un impulso?

O semplicemente lo aveva desiderato fin da subito, quando quel gioco a nascondersi lo aveva intrigato più di quanto avrebbe dato a vedere?

C’era molto in ballo in quelle risposte, c’era il rimpianto che avrebbe provato se avesse lasciato quella casa – lui – e il rimorso di aver compiuto qualcosa di stupido e stolto che avrebbe causato non pochi guai.

_Perché per una volta soltanto non essere egoisti?_

_Perché per una notte non pensare alla_ propria _di anima?_ E al cuore.

Ma c’era cuore in tutto quello? O solo una voglia crescente in mezzo alle gambe?

Harry si allontanò, interpretando quel silenzio come un rifiuto, ma il proprio corpo reagì più velocemente della mente, e lo afferrò per un polso, aggrappandosi alla sua carne come aveva fatto lui poco prima in quella stessa stanza.

«Non…» non sapeva quali parole pronunciare, voleva soltanto che non si allontanasse da lì, da lui.

Senza dirsi molto si erano conosciuti – e compresi – molto più di quanto avevano fatto in quegli anni, erano riusciti a penetrare l’uno le difese dell’altro senza neppure accorgersene o protestare.

Ma in lui non c’era protesta, non c’era rabbia o pentimento, in quelle dita che si muovevano sopra ebano ed avorio aveva messo tutto se stesso, tutto ciò che per anni aveva nascosto, e aveva lasciato parlare la musica per sé, aveva permesso che ogni pezzo della propria vita fluisse in onde verso il ragazzo e andasse a completare quelle immagini che gli aveva regalato solo pochi mesi prima in un filamento quasi incorporeo.

«Dove ha imparato a suonare, professore?» parlò all’improvviso, per spezzare quella malinconia e tensione, e Snape lo attirò a sé e lo strinse forte mentre la propria testa scivolava sul ventre di lui così teso e nervoso da sentirlo quasi pulsare.

«Da mia madre, almeno le basi» mosse le mani lentamente, cercando di insinuarsi sotto la maglietta del ragazzo per toccarne la pelle calda nell’umidità di agosto. «Ho poi studiato a memoria un logoro libretto pieno di spartiti, l’unica cosa che mi abbia mai regalato» e percorse ogni muscolo teso della sua schiena che reagiva a quei tocchi, a quelle carezze che si facevano delicate e poi forti quando premeva le unghie sulla carne.

«Il resto l’ho fatto da me.»

«Lei… lei è incredibile, professore.»

«Severus» lo corresse, e in quel nome c’era lo stesso bisogno espresso dal ragazzo, la stessa voglia di essere lui soltanto e nessun altro. Se stesso al di là di tutto.

Harry gli alzò il volto con le mani e lo fissò con sfida, anche se le sue labbra tradivano una divertita indignazione che lo fece sorridere a sua volta.

«Sei incredibile. _Severus_ » e si piegò per baciarlo, volto su volto a scambiarsi respiri ed umori, a dividersi pezzi d’anima, e lui non si ritrasse, ma acuì la stretta alla sua schiena, avvicinandolo ancora a sé, fin quando una gamba del ragazzo scivolò sulla panca, così vicino alla propria.

E non c’erano dolori in quel nome, nessuna vana speranza in quella voce, erano soltanto sette lettere, sillabe messe lì una dopo l’altra senza implicazioni né complicazioni.

« _Harry_ » e si staccarono per un attimo per baciarsi ancora subito dopo, ansimanti, e sempre più pressati uno addosso all’altro.

 

Le mani del professore giocavano con la sua maglietta tirandola sempre più in alto per permettere alla bocca di esplorare ogni angolo del suo addome teso, sempre più teso sotto quelle labbra che si muovevano come se lo conoscessero da sempre.

Come se sapessero da tutta una vita ogni desiderio che possedeva. _Ogni piacere_.

Realmente si conoscevano da così poco – e ancora _così_ poco –, eppure erano bastati pochi istanti per capirsi davvero, finzioni e musica sulla pelle dell’altro.

Dita su ebano e avorio.

Era bastato far crollare per un attimo ogni difesa.

Quella che scricchiolava ancora ogni volta che la lingua umida di Snape indugiava su di lui, su di un punto preciso per poi spostarsi altrove, poco più in là e ancora più in alto. E più in basso.

E sempre più in basso mentre una mano cercava di aprirgli la cintura e slacciare i pantaloni.

Era così… _nuovo_. Ogni sensazione era qualcosa di mai provato prima, come se fino a quel momento niente di tutto quello che aveva percepito, aveva mai avuto importanza. Niente era stato più sublime.

E quella bocca che continuava a scendere, lo rendeva completamente folle; un’eccitazione che gli cresceva tra le gambe fino ad esplodere in ogni parte del proprio corpo.

«Per favore, io, la… _ti_ voglio, adesso» Snape alzò per un attimo gli occhi per guardarlo, e quello sguardo che luccicava di lussuria – ne era certo – non fece altro che accrescere il proprio. «Voglio sentirti dentro di me.»

«No, non sono mai state il tuo forte né pazienza né _disciplina_ » e sorrise alzandosi dalla panca, marcando volutamente quell’ultima parola che in quei minuti stava assumendo molteplici significati: no, in quel momento non sarebbe proprio riuscito a dominare i propri istinti. Voleva soltanto _essere_ dominato, ed erano fuori dalla scuola, per questo motivo, si disse, le regole potevano andare a farsi fottere.

Snape non aggiunse nessun’altra parola, continuò a sorridere, un ghigno colmo di sadica malizia su quelle labbra che Harry vide solo per poco prima di essere voltato – quasi brutalmente – dal docente.

Percepì le mani di Snape scivolargli sui fianchi e carezzare quelle porzioni di pelle che rimanevano scoperte mentre i jeans si abbassavano, lenti, troppo lenti, così come le sue mani che continuavano a scendere per poi risalire sotto la stoffa della maglietta.

E in quegli attimi, sotto quei tocchi, si riconosceva in nient’altro che ebano e avorio, e la sua musica erano soltanto gemiti di un’ebbrezza quasi folle.

Gli sfilò la cintura e la fece scorrere sulle natiche scoperte, avanti e indietro, con un’indolenza che lo mandò a fuoco, e, per un attimo, ebbe un sussulto, come se avesse avuto timore di essere colpito da un momento all’altro, ma Severus, invece, gli afferrò le mani e gliele tirò dietro la schiena.

Avvertì la pelle della cintura sfregare contro la propria mentre gliela stringeva intorno ai polsi, ed emise un fremito roco e poi un altro quando il professore lo costrinse, piegandolo, verso il pianoforte: la guancia sul legno e lui completamente schiavo del volere di Snape, ma non voleva null’altro.

In quella stanza avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa.

Era lì, immobile, non poteva vederlo mentre la sua fronte era altrettanto immobile sulla superficie del pianoforte, ma _avvertiva_ che era lì e aspettava.

« _Ti_ devo pregare?» le braccia gli dolevano e lui non faceva altro che tenerlo in quella posizione.

Rise. «Sarebbe meraviglioso per una volta ascoltare una tua supplica. A me» e continuò a ridere.

«Per favore, _fottimi_ e basta.»

«Ancora manchevole di disciplina. E linguaggio.»

Lo accolse dentro di sé con dolore.

Entrava con estrema calma, aggrappandosi, però, con una foga quasi incosciente alle spalle, e graffiava e stringeva, e spingeva verso di lui finché non gli fu completamente dentro, riempiendolo nella sua interezza fino a trasformare quel dolore in piacere.

Ma poco gli importava se avrebbe dovuto provare entrambi, lo avrebbe fatto fino a svenire, finché il suo corpo fosse stato soltanto un cumulo di carne insensibile e null’altro.

Affondava lento e poi forte e poi di nuovo lento, e Harry non faceva altro che accompagnarlo con il proprio corpo, spingendosi verso di lui per sentirlo ancora di più, sempre più grande e profondo.

Il legno del pianoforte scricchiolava, suoni spezzati tra sospiri rotti nella notte, nell’umidità di un agosto afoso e di membra che si appiccicavano le une con le altre fino a confondere nient’altro che il sudore. E il piacere.

Più i secondi passavano e più si sentiva completo, come se non avesse atteso nient’altro che quel momento per tutta la vita, e più Snape entrava in lui e più gli parve di ricomporsi, pezzo dopo pezzo, straccio d’anima dopo straccio.

E non gli importava se le gambe gli facevano male e le braccia e persino il collo, avrebbe sopportato un infinito dolore se fosse servito ad averlo per sempre accanto a sé, _dentro_ di sé.

Avrebbe accettato ogni spinta e ogni eccitazione sulla sua stessa pelle.

«Non così lento» e lo tirò ancora verso di lui, aggrappandosi con violenza ad una spalla mentre l’altra mano scendeva sulla schiena, pigra, spaventosamente pigra, per poi ricadergli sul ventre, carezzando i muscoli con la punta delle dita. « _Cazzo!_ »

E all’improvviso sentì quelle stesse dita che gli avevano bruciato la pelle, stringersi intorno al proprio sesso, e poi si mosse, su e giù, dieci, venti secondi e poi ancora fino a perdere il conto, fin quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo, sporcando il legno del pianoforte e la sua mano che tenne immobile finché anche il suo piacere scoppiò tra le proprie gambe.

Si alzò, dolorante e, ancora legato, lo guardò mentre si portava le dita tra le labbra e lo assaporava, completamente, sorridendo, poi, compiaciuto.

 

Harry, nonostante il dolore, si era seduto su quella stessa panca da dove era iniziato tutto, e, mentre si sistemava i pantaloni, lo fissò massaggiarsi i polsi del tutto rossi ed irritati dalla frizione con la cintura.

Si era comportato quasi – o del tutto – come una bestia, lo sapeva, e vedere quei segni non faceva che acuire quella sensazione.

«Sono stato un barbaro, mi dispiace.»

Il giovane Potter alzò gli occhi e li fissò ai propri. «Non mi sembra di aver pronunciato lamenti o un qualche dissenso» gli afferrò i propri, di polsi, e lo fece avvicinare, assumendo quella identica posizione che lui stesso aveva assunto molto prima in quel medesimo punto.

E lo accarezzò anche lui, e lo toccava, ovunque, salendo e scendendo su quella stoffa che separava le sue dita dalla propria pelle, ma il ragazzo fu più svelto, gli sfilò veloce casacca e camicia, incurante di qualche bottone che era finito sul pavimento.

Snape alzò un sopracciglio, contrariato, ma Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle e sorridergli, _furbo_.

La cintura si aprì, e lo stesso i pantaloni che scivolarono appena sui propri fianchi, spinti dalle mani del ragazzo che sembravano così calde eppure si sentiva la schiena afferrata da brividi gelidi, uno dietro l’altro.

Gettò la panca lontano da sé scivolando poi in ginocchio, e glielo prese completamente in bocca, sentendolo fin dentro la sua gola.

Era una sensazione così strana e al contempo così meravigliosa, che gli afferrò i capelli per accompagnare quei movimenti, per guidarlo nel proprio piacere, in nient’altro che quello.

La sua lingua umida era un’oasi dove non esistevano pensieri.

Era una brama che si perdeva sulla vena che pulsava.

Era sentire una musica che trascendeva i tasti della sua carne.

Lo voleva. Lo voleva di nuovo e per tutta la notte e fin quando non sarebbe sorto il sole.

Lo desiderava e basta.

E allora lo spinse a terra, sfilandogli di nuovo e del tutto i jeans, ma questa volta volle guardarlo negli occhi, perdersi in quello sguardo che era stato un lungo tormento per la propria anima e medicina per quel cuore a pezzi troppo a lungo.

Lo osservò, osservo quel viso così familiare eppure estraneo, le braccia tese per guardarlo distante, poi si avventò su di lui, su quelle labbra appena aperte che non aspettavano nient’altro che le proprie.

Su quel respiro che voleva fare proprio ancora una volta. _Confonderlo_ con il proprio.

E poi le accarezzò con le dita, indice e medio nella loro interezza, calmi, e poi il pollice, più furioso, che s’insinuò tra le labbra, in quella bocca umida che aveva ancora il sapore di sé, ed Harry lo leccò e poi lo succhiò, avido, con un tale desiderio che gli accendeva gli occhi.

E brillava, quel verde, brillava soltanto per lui e questo non faceva che accrescere il proprio desiderio, quell’eccitazione che continuava a premere dentro i pantaloni.

«Sai che tutto questo sarà un bel problema, vero?»

«È _già_ un bel problema. _Professore._ »

Ma in quel momento, al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, a nessuno dei due importava delle conseguenze di quella notte, lì, in quella stanza, c’erano solo loro due, due uomini che erano nient’altro che quello; lì non c’erano ruoli né regole.

C’era soltanto la dolcezza con cui lo penetrò nuovamente, la premura che non aveva avuto prima, quand’erano addossati al pianoforte.

E lo baciò in ogni suo punto, gli disegnò il collo con la lingua e poi con le labbra, e poi la gola mentre entrava nel suo corpo – e nella sua anima – ed usciva, lento, sempre estremamente cauto per assaporare ogni minuto in cui lo aveva sotto di sé, in cui lo sentiva respirargli sulla bocca.

Harry emise un gemito quando i denti del professore si chiusero intorno al suo capezzolo, così forte da fargli male, da fargli saltare le terminazioni nervose quel tanto da procurargli un piacere maggiore non appena vi ebbe posato la lingua sopra.

E il grido che fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, non fece che aumentare il proprio godimento.

Snape gli strinse le dita mentre continuava ad affondare in lui e le baciò, una ad una, con una delicatezza che spiazzò persino se stesso.

Quel contrasto tra la brutalità del precedente atto e la cautela che metteva in quel momento, per un attimo lo sopraffece: cos’era esattamente quello che stavano facendo?

Era solo sesso? O c’era dell’altro?

«Non ti fermare, ti prego,» quell’implorazione, però, lo strappò da quelle risposte, da quelle _sentenze_ che non era ancora pronto a ricevere.

E allora non fece altro che accogliere quella preghiera, continuando a spingersi in lui finché non furono entrambi al loro limite.

Harry lo raggiunse per primo, sporcandosi e sporcando il professore, sentendosi subito dopo in imbarazzo, ma Snape gli scostò entrambe le mani dal volto e lo guardò, la pelle velata di rosso, e gli sorrise mentre anche lui raggiungeva l’orgasmo subito dopo.

Si accasciò di fianco al ragazzo, entrambi stremati – e _sporchi_ – e ancora ansanti.

E rimasero così, ambedue immobili e nudi sul pavimento finché i loro respiri non ritornarono normali e gli occhi non si chiusero.

Ebano e avorio nella notte.

 

\------------

1 [Qui potete ascoltare il brano suonato da Snape: Chopin, _Fantaisie_ _-Impromptu_](https://youtu.be/fBA-38mzabs)


End file.
